Ponsel
by InfinitelyLove
Summary: "Hey… Sudah jangan menangis. Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis 2 kali sehari, biasanya juga 2 kali dalam 3 tahun." Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan. / Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze) - Sasuke Uchiha / NaruSasu / Oneshot fic


**Ponsel**

**.**

**by. InfinitelyLove**

**.**

**Desclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC – Typo might be happened**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Kembalikan teme!"

"Tidak! Memangnya aku tidak melihat apa yang ada di ponsel-mu ini, dobe?"

Adegan tarik-menarik ponsel di antara pemuda berbeda warna-rambut dan kulit- itu berlangsung cukup heboh. Para murid yang tadinya sedang makan dengan tenang, mulai menolehkan kepala mereka ke balkon depan pintu kantin tersebut.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan ponsel-ku!" Teriak Naruto. Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya diam saja dan kembali mencoba menarik ponsel lelaki berambut pirang.

**Prak!**

"Oh… Teme… Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel-ku." Geram pemuda pirang tersebut.

Ponsel layar sentuh berwarna hitam itu, kini tergeletak di atas van pengangkut makanan yang berada tepat di bawah balkon kantin.

"Cih, ponsel-mu harus kudapatkan." Gumam sang Uchiha dengan pasti.

Sang Uchiha mulai berlari ke lantai bawah, diikuti Naruto yang sesekali menarik baju belakang milik sang Uchiha.

"Teme! Jangan berani-berani mengambil ponsel-ku!" Teriaknya sembari menuruni tangga sekolahnya. 'Cih, dasar ketua OSIS yang merepotkan.' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke sudah sampai tepat di belakang van tadi. Namun, begitu melihat seberapa tinggi box van itu, Sasuke menelan ludah-nya dengan gugup.

"Heh… Kau kira tubuh kecil-mu bisa memanjatnya?" ucap Naruto dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, menggulung celana training, dan lengan panjang baju olahraga-nya. Dengan percaya diri yang meningkat akibat remehan sang Namikaze, Sasuke memijakkan kakinya ke tangga kecil yang memang menempel pada van tersebut.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, terkejut karena pemuda manja seperti Sasuke-menurutnya- mau repot-repot memanjat hanya demi mengambil ponsel-nya yang penuh video nista milik Shikamaru itu.

"Hey! Teme! Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" Teriak Naruto dengan cukup keras.

Murid dan guru di sekitar mereka hanya menoleh malas dengan kelakuan 2 orang pemuda yang sudah biasa terjadi di sekolah itu.

Sasuke tetap menaiki van tersebut dan mengambil ponsel milik Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya. Ia mengantongi ponsel tersebut di saku celana trainingnya. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan gugup kembali saat menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sekarang kau mau kemana? Teme?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Cih." Sasuke merengut kesal, dengan ragu-ragu Ia memutarkan badannya dan kakinya mencoba untuk meraih gagang tangga kecil pada van tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap kelakuan Sasuke dengan diam. Baju olahraganya Ia cengkram dengan kuat, melampiaskan rasa cemasnya jika saja Sasuke tiba-tiba terpeleset atau lebih parah, jatuh dari sana.

Tanpa diduga, van tersebut jalan dengan perlahan. Sasuke dengan reflek menarik kakinya kembali dan berpegangan dengan bagian kanan-kiri bagian atas van terebut. Naruto terbengong, menatap kejadian di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

"N-Na-Naruto!" Suara Sasuke terdengar gemetaran saat Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang masih bengong tersebut. Wajah pucat milik sang Uchiha semakin terlihat pucat karena ketakutan.

Van tersebut semakin menjauhi tempat Naruto berdiri, kecepatannya bertambah.

Sasuke menggedor-gedor atap van tersebut dengan tangannya yang sudah gemetaran, berharap sang supir mendengarnya.

Saat itu van sudah di depan gerbang, Naruto mulai berlari dan meneriaki sang supir untuk berhenti. "Hey! Berhenti! Hey!" Teriak sang pemuda pirang.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, sang Namikaze berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. "Sasuke! Bertahanlah!" teriaknya.

Naruto masih berada di pekarangan sekolah dan melihat van tersebut melintasi gerbang sekolah-nya dengan cepat.

"Sial! Supirnya sedang menyalakan radio!" Geramnya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat dan berkeringat.

"Sial! Aku lupa kalau si teme phobia ketinggiaan." Rutuk Naruto sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Jalanan di kota Shibuya yang entah mengapa terlihat lengang hari itu, dilintasi dengan cepat oleh van yang 'mengangkut' Sasuke di atasnya. Saat van itu berhenti di lampu merah, Naruto dengan semangat mempercepat larinya.

"Oi! Sasuke! Lompat sekarang!" Perintah Naruto.

Bukannya melompat, sang raven malah mengeratkan pegangannya pada van tersebut.

"Hey! Cepat turun!" Teriak Naruto. Sasuke membuka matanya takut-takut dan kakinya gemetaran saat mencoba berdiri di atas van itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Dengan panik, Naruto semakin mendekati van itu dan merentangkan tangannya. Sasuke reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ketakutan.

Saat van itu mulai melaju, Sasuke melompat dan jatuh di atas tubuh kekar Naruto yang menangkapnya.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan, punggungnya bergesekkan dengan aspal saat menangkap Sasuke. Ia merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar takut di atasnya.

"Minggir, teme. Tubuhku sakit semua." Ucap Naruto dengan susah payah. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, tubuhnya lemas karena lompat dari atap van yang cukup tinggi itu.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat merasa leher dan dadanya basah. Dengan khawatir, Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam di atasnya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun, Sasuke menangis-kembali- di hadapannya. Naruto merengkuh tubuh sang raven ke dalan pelukannya dengan lembut.

"Sssshhh… seorang Uchiha tidak akan menangis jika hanya melompat dari atas van, bukan?" Ucap Naruto lembut sembari mengelus punggung Sasuke yang masih bergetar.

"Bodoh. Baka. Stupid." Ringis Sasuke sambil mencengkram baju bagian depan milik Naruto. Sang Namikaze mendengus kesal dan memukul kecil kepala bagian belakang Sasuke.

"Sudah bagus diselamatkan, malah mengataiku bodoh. Dasar menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke berderi dan mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena keringat dan air mata.

Naruto meringis saat mencoba duduk di tengah jalan raya yang sepi tersebut.

"Dobe! Punggungmu…" ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pelan luka besar yang terdapat pada punggung Naruto. Bahkan bagian belakang bajunya sudah sepenuhnya robek akibat bergesekkan dengan aspal.

"Argh! Sakit, teme." Ucap Naruto. Mata Sasuke terlihat khawatir walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. Naruto mengenal ekspresi itu. Mereka sudah saling mengenal lama, bahkan dari baru lahir. 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Bodoh! Buat apa kau menyelamatkanku jika efeknya seperti ini?" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto tersenyum mendengan perkataan Sasuke. Tangan kekarnya terulur untuk meraih tangan putih milik 'sahabat-nya'. Walaupun merasa sakit yang luar biasa, Naruto tetap menampilkan cengiran gembiranya untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tenang saja… Nanti juga langsung sembuh setelah kau obati." Ucap Naruto percaya diri. Sasuke mendengus dengan kedua semburat merah di pipinya, lalu memapah Naruto yang terpincang-pincang untuk berjalan kea rah sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Sasuke segera mengambil tas-nya dan tas milik Naruto. Ia meminta izin pulang ke guru piket dan segera melesat dengan Naruto dari sekolah ke apato miliknya dan Naruto.

Di apato mereka, Sasuke segera membersihkan punggung Naruto yang penuh luka dengan air yang cukup hangat.

"Maaf." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk di belakangnya melalui pantulan cermin lemari pada kamar mereka.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku hanya marah karena kau menyimpan video nista seperti itu di ponsel-mu." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil alcohol, obat merah dan perban untuk tubuh Naruto. "Kalau hasilnya jadi seperti ini aku tidak akan berusaha merebut ponsel-mu." Ucapnya lagi.

Naruto mendengus malas. "Ck, teme… Sudah kubilang itu bukan video milikku. Kemarin Shikamaru meminjam ponsel-ku untuk menonton video dari SD-Cardnya dan aku tidak tau kalau SD-Card itu penuh video seperti itu. Dan kemarin dia lupa mengambil kembali SD-Cardnya. Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan video-video seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke merengut tidak suka dan mulai memberi alcohol pada luka Naruto.

"Argh! Sakit teme." Erang Naruto karena rasa perih dari luka-nya yang terkena alcohol. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mulai memberi obat merah serta membalut tubuh atletis Naruto dengan perban.

Tak terasa, air mata kini sudah membasahi kedua pipi putih sang raven. Naruto yang melihat hali itu melalui cermin segera memutarkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Dengan perlahan Ia menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Sasukee dan menarik pemuda Uchiha itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Hey… Sudah jangan menangis. Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis 2 kali sehari, biasanya juga 2 kali dalam 3 tahun." Ucap Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke yang masih menangis, mengepal erat tangannya di depan dada bidang Naruto. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar sang Namikaze. Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang masih sesenggukkan dalam pelukannya.

"Aa-aku minta maaf. Jika saja aku langsung percaya apa yang kau katakan, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia mengecupi pipi kiri Sasuke yang berada di dekat wajahnya. Dan semakin tersenyum melihat tidak ada perlawanan yang biasanya Ia dapatkan dari Sasuke.

"Ayah dan ibu kita tidak salah sudah menjodohkan-mu dengan-ku ya, Sasuke… Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto lalu dengan lembut mengecup kecil sudut bibir Sasuke yang melengkung indah membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke lalu kembali menyerukkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Hallo.

Maafkan aku baru update sekarang. Dan itupun aku update dengan FF baru,

Maaf aku belum bisa melanjutkan 'Invisible Man' karena ide aku yang dulunya penuh dengan Baeksoo entah pergi kemana (tolong jangan bunuh saya).

Tutupnya White2Do memang menorehkan luka mendalam(?) bagi setiap Baeksoo shippers seperti saya. Dan, masalah B.A.P dengan entertainment-nya juga membuat saya banyak pikiran(?) Keluarnya Luhan juga bikin saya agak kecewa dengan EXO, tapi ya gapapa lah selama Baeksoo masih bersama (eh)

Tapi pasti saya bakal bikin ending dari Invisible Man. Pasti.

Tolong maklumi kelabilan saya sebagai author yang terlalu amatir

But, enjoy this NaruSasu fic! Ngomong-ngomong ini terinspirasi dari adegan drama Korea berjudul "You're Beautiful." drama tahun 2009 hehe

Sincerely, an unprofessional author

InfinitelyLove aka werewolfxoxo


End file.
